The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a musical instrument stand which can be folded easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,547 has disclosed a guitar stand which has a main hollow rod, a first hollow leg, a second hollow leg, a first brace, a second brace, a first bracket, and a second bracket. A pivot means fastens the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg on the main hollow rod pivotally. A hollow upper block is disposed on top of the main hollow rod. The pivot means has a lobe, a transverse plate and a longitudinal plate which is disposed on top of the transverse plate. A main hollow rod has a lobe disposed on an upper portion of the main hollow rod. A circular hole and a curved hole are formed on the main hollow rod. A hollow upper block has a lower protrusion inserted in an upper end of the main hollow rod. A first and a second round cushions are disposed adjacent to a first and a second sides of the hollow upper block, respectively. The first round cushion has a first center hole. The second round cushion has a second center hole. A first bolt passes through the first center hole to fasten the first round cushion on the hollow upper block. A second bolt passes through the second center hole to fasten the second round cushion on the hollow upper block. A longitudinal plate is disposed on a top of the transverse plate. The longitudinal plate has an upper hole to match the corresponding circular hole and a lower hole to match the corresponding curved hole. A first fastening member passes through the circular hole and the upper hole and a second fastening member passes through the lower hole and the curved hole to fasten the lobe and the longitudinal plate together. A first and a second joints are disposed on the first and the second hollow legs, respectively. Each of the first and the second joints has a threaded lower portion inserted in a top interior of the corresponding hollow leg, an annular flange abutting the threaded lower portion, and a top recess to receive the transverse plate. A bevel is disposed beneath the top recess. A notch is formed on a top rim of the first hollow leg. A third and a fourth fastening members fasten the first and the second joints on the transverse plate. The first brace is fastened on a lower portion of the first hollow leg. The second brace is fastened on a lower portion of the second hollow leg. A first hook extends from a top end of the first bracket to be inserted in the first brace. A second hook extends from a top end of the second bracket to be inserted in the second brace. However, the hollow leg will be detached from the respective joint if the user extends the hollow leg to the utmost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which can be detached easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which can stand stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which has a leg support frame having a base bar and the base bar having two end covers to contact the ground so that the musical instrument stand will be positioned stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which has a nut disposed on a main hollow rod and a collar enclosing the nut in order to protect the nut so that the nut will not be detached from the main hollow rod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which has a generally U-shaped frame having a protrusion to receive an acoustic guitar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which has a generally U-shaped frame having an arm portion to receive an electric guitar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which has a generally U-shaped frame having a hook-shaped portion to receive an electric guitar.
Accordingly, a first musical instrument stand comprises a leg support frame having a base bar and a first leg rod disposed on the base bar, a joint having a first tube connected to the first leg rod, a second tube connected to a second leg rod, and a third tube connected to a third leg rod, and a main hollow rod disposed on the joint. An end portion of an upper rod is inserted in the main hollow rod. A nut is soldered on the main hollow rod. The nut has a threaded hole. A collar has a through hole, a protruded portion defining a slide channel, a through aperture formed on the protruded portion, and the slide channel communicating with the through aperture. The through hole of the collar receives the main hollow rod. The slide channel of the collar receives the nut. The main hollow rod has a circular hole. A bracket has a shaft inserted in the circular hole of the main hollow rod.
Accordingly, a second musical instrument stand comprises a leg support seat having a sleeve, a joint having a first tube connected to a first leg rod, a second tube connected to a second leg rod, and a third tube connected to a third leg rod, and a main hollow rod disposed on the joint. An end portion of an upper rod is inserted in the main hollow rod. The leg support seat has a sleeve having a blind hole to receive the first leg rod, and a pair of pedestals connected to the sleeve. Each of the pedestals has a distal portion. The first leg rod has an end notch. The sleeve has an inner pillar inserted in the end notch of the first leg rod. A collar has a through hole and a protruded portion. The through hole of the collar receives the main hollow rod. The main hollow rod has a circular hole. A bracket has a shaft inserted in the circular hole of the main hollow rod.